


A kiss for later

by dc4me44



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Behind the Scenes, Day 1, F/F, Fluff, I actually wrote this thinking of Morrilla I just used the names Emma and Regina instead, I gave those hookers a very fitting name - read to see, I know right? how dare I do such a thing, Swan Queen Week Winter 2018, Swan Queen is canon here, kinda implies Hook, let me know what you think, morrilla if you squint or maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dc4me44/pseuds/dc4me44
Summary: "Her phone dings letting her know she has a text message. She glances at it and when she sees who it's from she let's out a small laugh. It's a picture of a bed with the tag "It has my name and yours on it." She let's outs snort, that line has more than one meaning and they both know it."This is for SQWeek day 1 - behind the scenes. The tags say it all honestly, why do I even need a summary?





	A kiss for later

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it. I had fun writing this one, for a very odd reason. Let me know what you all think.

The day was grueling. She had to repeat the same scene over and over again because the other person just couldn't keep in character, kept goofing around in that scene, no doubt on an attempt to make it to the blooper reel that will be released on the DVD. He was a bit of a fame whore, but it was hard to hold a grudge when she thought that he had a family to feed. Still she could do without lots of things surrounding him. Like how he would get close to her when they knew people, fans and paparazzi, were there to see it. 

She was sitting in her trailer splayed out in a chair wishing for death, because another migraine was making its presence known and she still had a good four hours of filming, that is if everything went okay. But they should. The others would be there, it wouldn't just be the two of them. Sure he'll goof around some more with David but at least she won't be at the center of the attention. At least she had her to keep her company. Maybe they could have some behind the scenes of their own.

Her phone dings letting her know she has a text message. She glances at it and when she sees who it's from she let's out a small laugh. It's a picture of a bed with the tag "It has my name and yours on it." She let's outs snort, that line has more than one meaning and they both know it.

Since she has her phone pulled out she decides to scroll twitter and in less than a minute she regrets her decision. She's tagged in so many tweets it's not even funny. All gushing about the guy and about her and the guy, pictures being used to suggest they have a sordid affair. As if. She prefers soft curves and soft, beard free face. She always has. But despite it all she couldn't express that particular desire out loud. The film industry was still biased against what she was and who she loved despite all that they were touting on the outside. They were parroting lines in the hopes that it will cover the inherent lesbophobia. It didn't. She knew the moment she was out her career was over. Their career was over. They were only 30 years old and they still had enough to get a few more successful projects. One way to get around it was to go into directing. Maybe if they both went into this new career.

Another message pops up and it's her boss asking her to post pics of her and the guy, and the day can't get any worse. She'll manage to alienate her real fanbase even more. She knows who her fanbase is. She's not stupid. She knows that the people gushing over him and her with him as a couple are not her fans but his. Does she even have her own fans anymore?

Still she dutifully complies and five minutes later her notifications are inundated by Emkillers. She snorts. How appropriate. She texts the only person she can trust.

"They're at it again."

The reply is instant. "I saw."

"I'm still pissed you don't follow me. Are you stalking me? :P"

"As if. You're right though. Having a second phone is brilliant."

":D" 

"Lighten up Emma. It could be worse. They're actually hilarious. And useful idiots."

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you've been kidnapped and replaced with the character you play."

":*"

"Save me a kiss for tonight too."

"Oh, I have more than a kiss saved up."

"That is cruel, Reggie."

"Reggie? It seems someone wants to be reacquainted with that couch."

"I take it back," Emma types back.

"Yeah you better. Honey, I have to go. I still have a few hours and I need to Photoshop myself in a picture with you."

Emma rolls her eyes. No she doesn't. They took a similar picture to the one Emma posted with the guy, so that Regina could claim insane Photoshop skills on her tumblr and Twitter account. The nerd. If Regina's fans knew Regina was also online, reading stuff, posting stuff, being a semi-active fangirl of her relationship with Emma... The fans would probably die, crying tears of joy, putting it all in caps and hashtags oh how that is the day they died but they died happy. She couldn't blame them. She died of happiness when she realised Regina was into her, and she's pretty sure she's just an Emma ghost now ever since Regina's lips touched hers. 

A few years back she stumbled across a few fans that rooted for her and Regina to be together. In fiction but also in real life (which she soon learned it was done more as a fun pass time and it was not at all in the serious tones EmKillers used). They were never really tagged, but browsing the fandoms she did stumble upon them. It was inevitable. She started to read her posts and interact with them. She sent them anonymous messages asking why they "ship" her and Regina. She received various answers. She agreed with some of their reasoning. It didn't help, of course, that she had a massive crush on the woman and their chemistry on screen and off screen was off the charts. 

By the end of the first season she and Regina were a couple, although they were keeping that under wraps. Good thing they did it, because the writers, well... They had certain ideas about the show and didn't like the fact that Emma had chemistry with anyone but the love interests shoved at her. It's not her fault her gay was bleeding through. She knew as soon as he came on board that it's going to suck for her character. She's seen it too many times happen before, the female hero becomes a secondary character in her own show because they're too busy focusing on the guy. She hated it. She hated the fact that she was nothing but arm candy now and that she was forced to take so many behind the scenes photos with him and post them online. 

"It's to promote the character" or "Well this is the story" or the worst of them all "This is what the fans want." That last one made Emma eyeroll significantly. Good thing she was looking into becoming a director. She could come out and sort of not be bossed around like this. 

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

The time came for them to film and as expected he started goofing around, making sure he was near her for the fans. She exchanged a glance with Regina who was all but amused at the blonde. Emma groaned internally. They got rid of Regina's love interest for good. Good riddance too. That asshole's hands always strayed a bit too low down Regina's back, and the brunette had to move away quite a few times during filming. At least Emma's bane of existence was not a creep like that, just a smooch.

She slowly started to make her way to Regina's side, who said they needed to keep the Grand Canyon between them even behind the scenes. After one particular take Emma makes a run for Regina and wraps her arms around the brunette swaying them on the spot in a let's have fun manner. They can hear some voices in the crowd cheer and that makes Emma even more happy. It is for the fans, but it's also for herself and for the haters that dare to say she hates Regina. Like from where to where? During the next few takes she makes sure she's by Regina's side, hugging her or touching her in some way. There will be plenty of takes from that night to put the rumors to rest at least. Or so she hopes.

When she gets home that night, she crashes on the couch, an arm draped over her eyes. It's not long before she hears the door to the garage open. She smiles in relief. It's not the first time she's happy she's not JLo or that she and Regina are not famous like Brangelina. Sure the goal of every actress and actor is to be as famous as they can be, and thanks to the TV series they are sort of famous, but not enough to have paparazzi follow them everywhere. For that she is grateful because she can share a house with Regina and no one cares. Or at least no one cares enough to stalk them home. 

"I see you've taken to the couch. Penance for your earlier transgression?" Regina comes in and drops her hands on either side of Emma's head on the back of the couch. Emma lifts her hand peaking an eye open at her girlfriend, only to be met with Regina's smug expression. Her arm lifts instead to the back of Regina's head as her fingers tangle themselves in the black silky hair, and she puts enough pressure to give Regina a hint that she should lower her head some more. The brunette takes the hint and their lips meet in a passionate exchange. 

"Bed?" the brunette asks when they pull away from their kiss so they can take in some much needed oxygen.

"Well, you did say it has our names on it," the blonde points out as she pulls in her girlfriend for another kiss.


End file.
